


Death and many other things

by inkphite



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Grim reaper!Jihoon, JICHEOL DAY, M/M, Phoenix!Seungcheol, death is mentioned, mention of angel Jeonghan, please proceed with caution because it's a bit sad at some points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkphite/pseuds/inkphite
Summary: Jihoon is a grim reaper who has vowed to never get attached to any living soul after what happened in the past. But when he meets a painter in the park, he's a little skeptical to commit. Even though they've already gone on like 5 thousand dates.Caution: There are people that do die but he's a grim reaper. What? Do I not put what his job is?





	Death and many other things

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my part on Jicheol day. It gave me something to do for my sem break and it took like 2 pieces of paper to plan

The first time they met, he was there to take the soul of a criminal. Jihoon is a grim reaper, and taking souls of dead beings. The deceased was a fae that deliberately rebelled and disobeyed the order of the fae folk. He doesn’t know where the souls go, he only knows that releasing them from their bodies end their torture. He doesn’t know how long it’s been since he started nor does he remember where he was from. 

 

Being immortal comes with the price of your loved ones dying, and having to feel that pain for the rest of your life. Jihoon has realised this centuries ago when he became close to an elderly man, who had no one to talk to because the rest of his family members had left him. He had happened to stumble upon this old man by chance and found himself visiting him just to hear stories.

 

It was probably a few months later that he received the assignment to take his soul. Jihoon doesn’t really want to do it, but he has to. The old man figured what he was already, he just thought that Jihoon pitied him and let him talk to someone after so long to calm his spirit. With tears in their eyes, Jihoon lifts his scythe and takes his soul.

 

Jihoon had made a promise to himself to never get attached to anyone or anything, it would be much harder for him as time goes on. Soon, reaping souls made him feel numb. Some souls had a blissful, accomplished life and old age took them. These souls made Jihoon the happiest, seeing that they are at rest and are happy. Some souls were wicked, having done devilish deeds throughout their years and have not once felt sorry. These souls made Jihoon wish he could bring them back to life, so that they could be tortured for eternity and feel everything.

 

Then there are the souls of the innocent, the ones that had a happy life but was in turn destroyed by the cruelty of the world. These made him the saddest, because they had so much life left in them and it was taken away from them. These made him hope that they live better lives once they reincarnate.

 

The marketplace was bustling with humans and creatures alike, with the exception of the faes as it was a day of execution. Death by the pour of molten iron. A gruesome execution that Jihoon has refused to witness anymore after his first time. He was wandering around the marketplace, visible for all to see but wearing human civilian clothing, passing time.

 

He has already bought himself some pastries to eat and finished them by the time he reached the park. Knowing how long fae executions were, he decided to walk into the park. 

 

It was spring. The trees were blooming with luscious green and the flowers were blossoming in park. The cherry blossom trees were full of pink and the breeze blew through the leaves and flew past Jihoon. The afternoon sun was bright which made the scenery even more picturesque. 

 

The flourishing nature keeps Jihoon at ease, as if it’s the only constant in the world that would continue to live. He has seen a tree hundreds of years ago and it is still in the same spot.

Jihoon continues to walk through the park, watching children and families play when he sees him. A man is in the middle of the park, in front of a canvas, painting. His hair was what captured the attention of Jihoon. Red hair was not uncommon but it was the streaks of various colours at the bottom of his scalp that drew him in. It was interesting really. Jihoon can’t remember if he had encountered any being with hair like that. But then again, he doesn’t really interact with anyone fearing he would be hurt again.

 

Jihoon was entranced by the man and watched his hand move the paintbrush across the canvas. Feeling a little curious, he walked over to the man to see what he was painting. 

 

Most people who sit in nature would paint what they see. This man, however, was painting what Jihoon can describe as fire. Other than the usual yellow, orange and red, the man added blues and pinks, making the painting look more lively.

 

“It’s lovely, isn’t it?” the man spoke, stopping his motion and turning to Jihoon. The first thing Jihoon notices was the man’s eyes, they were magnificent and alluring, drawing him in.

 

“I- uh- yeah! It’s beautiful” Jihoon responds truthfully. He can’t help but be a little embarrassed that he’s been watching this man for a while.

 

“I’m uh.. Jihoon” He brings his hands out to shake. The man eyes them. “You have pretty hands.” the man states. “I’m Seungcheol” Jihoon blushes at his compliment and how smoothly he introduced himself.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Seungcheol.” Jihoon remarked. “The pleasure is all mine” Seungcheol smoothly responded.

 

They began a conversation about different colours in the painting and as a whole At one point, the mention of life cycles came up and Seungcheol responded “I don’t believe a cycle has a beginning nor an end to begin with” “Did you just-”

 

Jihoon had lost track of time talking to Seungcheol when a ding resonated through the marketplace. Jihoon snaps his head up in alert. He forgot about the execution today. He was so caught up with looking at Seungcheol that he forgot his only job in the universe.

 

“Are you needed elsewhere?” Seungcheol asked, looking at him with eyes full of questions. Jihoon turns to him. “Yeah,” he says apologetically “ I have to get to somewhere”

 

Seungcheol smiles at him. Jihoon is pretty sure the birds chirping were pure coincidence.

 

“Well then, till we meet again.” Jihoon nodded and began to walk away when he stopped at his tracks and turned around. “Will you be here tomorrow?” This was probably the most confident line Jihoon had ever said throughout this entire interaction.

 

Seungcheol’s face brightens and his smile widens. “For you, dear Jihoon, is a certain.”

 

After Jihoon left, Seungcheol looks back at his painting. “What an interesting fellow”

 

Jihoon came back to see Seungcheol every day after that in the same place. Every day, Seungcheol either paints another painting or he was simply sketching. At times, he would take Jihoon for walks around town.

 

Jihoon wouldn’t admit it, but he was definitely enjoying Seungcheol’s presence. In fact, it’s what he looks forward to every day. Seungcheol would tell him stories of the elements and stories of people and Jihoon would listen to every single one of the stories, intriguing him of the enigma named Seungcheol.

 

He doesn’t know how long it’s been. Whenever he’s around Seungcheol, it’s as if time no longer exists. He wants it to last forever but he knows it can’t. Especially when  he knows Seungcheol isn’t going to be around very long and that  _ he  _ would have to be the one to take his soul.

 

“What’s going through your mind, my sweet?” Seungcheol inquired, tucking a strand of Jihoon’s hair behind his ear. They’re under a tree on a hill overlooking the village. Seungcheol showed him this place a while ago and it has been their favourite spot to meet. At some point, Seungcheol referred to it as  _ their spot _ and that was all it took for Jihoon to turn scarlet.

 

“Just… realising how much I actually enjoy your company” Jihoon replies. “Just my company?” Seungcheol pouts “Is that all I am to you?”

 

“No!” Jihoon exclaimed, shocking both him and Seungcheol. “I mean, I enjoy spending time with you. But that doesn’t mean that’s all you are! I-I mean you’re amazing! And I’m-” Jihoon rambles on as the blush on his face gets increasingly redder.

 

Seungcheol leans in and gives him a peck on the cheek and Jihoon instantly shuts up, staring at him with wide eyes. “I know, my dear. I was just teasing you”

 

Jihoon continues to stare at him as Seungcheol tries to lace their hands together. It was at this point that Jihoon realised that he was in love with Seungcheol.

 

It was also at this point that Jihoon realised it would be harder to accept his death.

 

So, he did what he thought was the best decision for both of them. He left without a word.

 

* * *

 

 

 

100 years later, Jihoon returns to the village. When he left, he chose a location far away from Seungcheol so that he wouldn’t have to meet him on coincidence. He came back to see if Seungcheol’s child was doing well. Jihoon wasn’t sure if Seungcheol was even alive.

 

The village has changed. The buildings were made of sturdier material and they were built much higher. The ground was now covered with gravel and the village seems somewhat livelier.

 

Jihoon walked through the marketplace feeling a sense of deja vu. He’s eating snacks and he’s watching children and families play around.

 

It’s at that moment that he looks up and makes eye contact with a very familiar pair of eyes. He eyes the man. He looks like Seungcheol, but an older looking Seungcheol. He still looks very handsome and his hair was turning grey. Jihoon was very much confused but that didn’t stop him from feeling the butterflies in his stomach.

 

He was sure this was a different person but this Seungcheol looked as if he knew him. Jihoon could see the different feelings in his eyes because he’s seen the many times in his lifetime. His eyes showed recognition, confusion and most of all, anger.

 

Jihoon is very confused now. Why would this person be angry at him already?

 

He couldn’t think about it any further because that man was walking straight at him with purpose. The man grabbed him by the arm and took him to a secluded place.

 

“How dare you!” the man yells “How dare you come back here after all this time! You left without saying a word!” He was fuming and his jaw was clenched.

 

“Seungcheol?” Jihoon carefully said. The man nodded, squinting at Jihoon “You… remember me?”

 

“Of course I do!” Seungcheol snaps “Do you believe that I would simply forget everything that has happened between us? How low of you.” Seungcheol crosses his arms, lips pressed into a thin line and his jaw still clenched.

 

Jihoon closes his eyes and deeply breathes. “I’m not good for you, Seungcheol. There’s going to be a time where you’re going to die of old age and I don’t think I can bear to go through that.”

 

Seungcheol cocks his head to the side “That hardly makes any sense Jihoon. What do you mea-”

 

“I’m a grim reaper Seungcheol!” Jihoon exclaims. His head is hung low and his fists are clenched. “I take the souls of the dead and I don’t think I can bear taking you soul” he’s crying and he’s choking on those last words.

 

“I don’t- I can’t-” Seungcheol muffles the cries by bringing Jihoon’s head into his shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist and taking his hand to stroke his head.

 

“My Jihoon” Seungcheol says softly “My sweet, dear Jihoon” he moves to place a gentle kiss on Jihoon’s head. Jihoon cries harder as he wraps his arms around Seungcheol.

 

Once the crying had died down, Seungcheol cups Jihoon’s face and wipes the tears on his cheeks. He lifts Jihoon’s face to meet his eyes. “My darling, it would seem we are both fools”

 

“Huh?”

 

“We were so caught up with each other that we forgot the most important part of ourselves. We never told one another what we truly are” Seungcheol’s voice was full of regret.

 

Jihoon sniffles. “What do you mean?” Seungcheol steps away from Jihoon as he transforms into a magnificent phoenix. Jihoon gapes at the bird, bringing his arm out so that  Seungcheol can perch on him. He brings a finger out to stroke his head and he gasps when Seungcheol leans into the touch.

 

Seungcheol flies off his arm to transform back into a human. He fixes his clothes before bringing his attention to Jihoon.

 

“Do you understand now?” Jihoon nods, mouth still open. Seungcheol smiles, immediately searching for his hands and entwining them together.

 

“You wouldn’t have to worry about me dying of old age, my sweets,” he leans in close “You may have to see to my rebirth however”

 

Jihoon hugs him. “How long till your next rebirth?” Seungcheol reciprocates the hug. “I believe another 250 years more? And then, I shall turn to ash and from then a baby.”

 

“A baby?” Jihoon cocks his head. Seungcheol chuckles at his reaction. “Yes, so please be patient a few decades until I look somewhat the age you look like”

 

It was Jihoon’s turn to chuckle. “Will do.”

 

* * *

 

 

Many years have passed. Jihoon dated him until his rebirth and waited 90 years for Seungcheol to return to him after spending the years in the Phoenix temple. The world around them has definitely changed. Buildings are higher and made with different materials. The population of the world has increased and so more buildings had to be made.

 

It was here when Jihoon and Seungcheol to get a place together. It was a small apartment near the temple and was full of various beings. They became friends with an angel and his lover a few doors down.

 

Seungcheol is painting in the living room today. Jihoon was out reaping souls while his lover spent time with his hobbies (he may have sold some paintings already but he doesn’t really want Jihoon to know).

 

Ever since Jihoon told him, he had became his emotional support whenever he had to take the souls of the innocents that never deserved to die. Jihoon came in one day, seemingly alright but once he looked at his lovers face, he broke down crying.

 

Seungcheol would always comfort Jihoon with embraces and soft words. He would always tell him that Jihoon had helped them find peace and that they would live better lives once they reincarnate. These words would always bring comfort to Jihoon and even more so whenever he sees the reincarnated souls living better lives.

 

Jihoon comes back a little after dusk and immediately greets his lover. “Hello, my love” Seungcheol kisses his lover “How was your day?”

 

Jihoon cups his face and kisses Seungcheol square in the mouth. It’s a chaste kiss, a kiss they have spent giving to each other and quite honestly, their favourite kind of kiss. 

 

When they pulled away, they stared into each others eyes. “I had to take the soul of an elderly woman. She was very happy that she died. She’s finally reunited with her husband.”

 

“That’s wonderful.” Seungcheol takes off his apron and leads Jihoon towards their bed. They lay there every time Jihoon goes out to take a soul. It’s not as often as you may think. There are a few grim reapers in their area so the assignments get spread out quite evenly.

 

“You know, I still wonder” Jihoon begins. Seungcheol knew fully well what he was going to say, he’s asked countless times in the past and Seungcheol always responded the same thing. But this time, he has something different. “What  _ would _ happen if you  _ do  _ die?”

 

Seungcheol caresses Jihoon’s face. “My love, when that happens, I want you to find me and make me fall in love with you all over again. Just like how you did last time.”

 

Jihoon sighs in relief. An answer that was different and it was the best. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too” And with that, they share another kiss. When they broke apart, they felt content in the silence of their presence.

 

“So, how was your day?” Jihoon asks. “Well,”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So according to google, a phoenix can live up to 500 years before their rebirth. I know humans can technically live past 100 but for my convenience I'm just going to put 100 years.
> 
> also I procrastinated on this again by giving into the ads and playing Honkai Impact 3rd (my first gacha game)
> 
> you can find me on twitter @/inkphite for random thoughts and stuff that's happening in my life


End file.
